Thank you
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Toast might have strayed from the path he had once been on but now that he's been given the chance to redeem himself by Steve and Danni he's not going to waste it. He would make sure he didn't let them down and he'd make sure they knew how much it meant to him. (Part three of the Danni Saga)


Thank you

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

**The character of Adam 'Toast' Charles, Steve McGarrett, Meka Hanamoa and Kono Kalakaua do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

**The name Danni Williams doesn't belong to me however the character she now is does belong to me so please do not use her without asking permission first.**

**Any other character you might not recognise also belongs to me**

Author Note

**Here we go with my first one shot!**

**I'm not going to lie, it's not the one I thought I would write but it was the one which poured out of me when I sat down to write.**

**I know having Toast on the team is risky, some people like the idea, others don't but I personally like the thought of him being on it. He can bring a new element to the team and a new way of thinking. Toast is the only member of the team with no criminal training. He's a computer genius hacker who views things completely differently from everyone else and that can only be a good thing.**

**I wanted to explore Toast's reaction to Steve's job offer as well as explore his past where it related to Danni, how they met, how that bond between them came about. I think it's important to understand that to understand why Toast said yes straight away and why he would be willing to go through rehab for the chance.**

**There will be lots of one shots littered around the place, the majority of them being characters who are not Steve or Danni. I like the thought of exploring and getting a greater understanding of all the other characters.**

**Any please enjoy and why I remember this one shot comes after 'Family' but before 'Burn'**

**Thanks**

Overall Summary

**Toast might have strayed from the path he had once been on but now that he's been given the chance to redeem himself by Steve and Danni he's not going to waste it. He would make sure he didn't let them down and he'd make sure they knew how much it meant to him. (Part three of the Danni Saga)**

Romances

**None though perhaps hints of something blooming between Steve and Danni if you read carefully between the lines…**

* * *

><p><strong>28th September 2014<strong>

**North Shore Beach**

**Waimea Bay**

**Oahu**

* * *

><p>Adam Charles commonly known as Toast to most people who knew him, moved awkwardly on the spot, looking around him as he tried to blend in to the rest of the people surrounding him. He knew it was stupid coming here and yet at the same time he couldn't wait to Monday to do this.<p>

He breathed out, running his hand through his dark hair before he lowered it again to his side, swallowing hard, his body shaking slightly. He knew they were just withdrawal symptoms beginning to occur. He hadn't smoked anything since the evening before when Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, the head of the Governor's new taskforce, had sat him down in his office and offered him a job on their team as their computer and Intel specialist only he hadn't quite offered it as simply as that.

There had been terms to it his employment, firstly he was being given a month's trial since the Commander had made it perfectly clear to him that it was only because of Steve's partner Danni Williams, that Steve was offering him the job in the first place. If it had been left up to just Steve then he wouldn't have let him on the team, secondly that he was to clean up and go to rehab straight away and that if he somehow messed up or failed then he would be off the team instantly, no trial, no warning just gone.

He hadn't even had to think about it before he said yes.

He finally was being given the chance to rebuild his life, to have a second chance to redeem himself and make up for all the stupid things he had done in the past and it was all because Danni saw something in him, something which she had been willing to take a chance on and which she had convinced Steve to take a chance of because Toast had no doubt in his mind that it was Danni who had convinced Steve to hire him. Toast had already got the impression from watching them that Steve was willing to do things or accepts things he might not have done otherwise to make his new partner happy.

Toast unscrewed the top of his bottle of Lucozade bringing it to his mouth and taking a long swig of it to calm himself. He was due to go to his first rehab meeting in two hours and he was feeling surprisingly nervous about it. He knew that he wasn't into the hard core drugs that some of his friends were on but it was still addictive. The last thing he wanted to do was screw this chance up because he doubted he would get another one quite like it any time soon if ever.

Toast smiled slightly to himself as he lowered the bottle, screwing the top back on as he thought about the first time he had met Detective Danni Williams.

She and her partner at the time Meka Hanamoa had knocked on the door of the shitty apartment he had been staying at, at the time and he had taken one glance at their badges and ran for it. He couldn't explain why he did it, it would have been better to have just gone in quietly but his fight or flight instinct had kicked into overdrive and the next thing he had known was that he was out of the window at the back of the house, climbing over the rotting fence and was making a break for the main road, hoping to lose them in the crowd of tourist.

He had heard a feminine shout, giving orders but had ignored it, caught in his own world. He had been about to disappear into the market when a slight weight barrelled straight into him with enough force that it took him down. He had yelled as he smashed through a table, disorientated but before he could act or regain his bearings, his arms had been wrenched behind his back and the unfamiliar feeling of metal pressed against his wrist. He had lay there blinking, shock going through him as the same feminine voice from before spoke.

"Adam Charles you have the right to remain silent anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

He had stopped listening after that having watched enough cop shows on TV to know that he was being arrested and being read his Miranda right. He blinked when a second pair of hands, much larger than the other pair hauled him up to his feet.

"Seem like you got him Danni, impressive running especially in those heels, remind me not to get you pissed off enough to run after me over something," The man holding him by the elbow commented sounding amused and slightly impressed.

"You know if you're impressed by that Meka, then you should see how fast I can run in flats one day." The woman who the man had called Danni stated, an undercurrent of amusement and satisfaction to his voice.

Toast had looked up finally, finding himself confronted with two individuals dressed in their own clothing and as different to each other as could be. The male was tall though shorter than Adam was. He was built as though he regularly worked out with short black hair and watchful dark eyes which stared at Adam as though he was daring him to try something, he was definitely of Asian origins, perhaps Chinese from the look of him though Toast wasn't too sure. Casual black trousers and a white shirt finished off the man's outfit though Adam's attention was fixed more on the gun and a Detective badge which were on his belt. A badge which told Adam that he was in serious trouble,

The other Detective had been a surprise to him, small and slim she had been wearing a black and white sleeveless dress which stopped at her knees with a pair of black high heels. Long blond hair had been tied away from her face while grey eyes flickered between Adam and the surrounding area as though she was watching to see who was paying attention to the scene. If it hadn't have been for the Detective shield around her neck on a chain then Toast would never have known she was part of law enforcement and yet she was clearly quick since she had easily run him down, heels or no heels.

"Let's get him back to the station" Danni had remarked, nodding at Meka before she had shot Toast a thoughtful look, turning and leading the way back to a Silver Camaro which was parked outside his apartment building. Meka had thrown him in the back, leaning down and looking at him.

"Try anything, anything at all and you'll regret it" He said, his tone casual as though he was giving Toast directions or suggestion something he should eat before he slammed the door and got into the passenger side of the car while Danni got into the driver's seat.

The ride back had been quiet, the only sound breaking it was the talking between Danni and Meka it sounded as though Meka was given Danni directions on how to get to the precinct from where they were making Adam wonder whether she had been on the island long.

It hadn't taken long for them to reach the precinct and for Toast to be passed over to some uniformed police. Meka told them to book him and then put him in interview room two before he turned and followed Danni who hadn't even bothered to stop, into a room down the end of the corridor. Booking hadn't taken long and soon Toast had found himself in the interview room. It was cold in there making him shiver, the room dim with only a bit of light making him long to head back outside just so he could see the sun and let it warm his skin.

He wasn't sure how long he had been waiting when the door opened and Danni and Meka walked back in, taking the seats opposite him. Meka leaned back in his, arms crossed as he watched Toast closely while Danni ignored him looking at the file in front of her. He shifted in his seat trying to read what it said but she had it at an angle which made that impossible.

"I'm Detective Williams and this is my partner Detective Hanamoa" She finally said, looking up at him as she lifted a hand and hooked some stray hair behind her ear. "You're Adam Charles best known as Toast is that correct?" She asked him. Toast nodded.

"I tend to only go by Toast, that's what my friends call me" He found himself telling her. She nodded, a slight smile coming to her face though her eyes remained cool and watchful.

"So Adam, could you tell us where you were two nights ago between the hours of 8 and 9 pm?" She questioned. Toast had frozen up, his eyes widening as he realised with a sinking feeling that they knew exactly where he had been throughout that time. It was obvious.

"I'm not sure" He said cautiously.

"You're not sure?" Meka had repeated with a slight nod. "Can you remember anything about that evening?"

"No" Toast responded, his hand curling into a fist on his thigh. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched them exchange a look.

"See I don't think that's quite true Adam" Danni said to him softly, taking out something from the file and turning it to him so it faced him. "This was taken from a CCTV camera two nights ago at eight twenty in the evening, that" She said tapping a slim finger against the person in the picture "Is you, we also have your face on the ATM camera. The very same ATM camera which was robbed."

Toast swallowed his eyes flickering between them, there was no sign of mercy on Meka's face but there was something almost like pity in Danni's eyes.

"I want my…"

"Before you finish that sentence and ask for a Lawyer let me interrupt you" Danni said leaning forward. "I know you aren't the mastermind behind this whole operation. My guess is that you got into the wrong crowd and are still paying for your decision. You have a clean record so far, the people who we spoke to about you have all said that you're a good kid who is in over his head and I'm inclined to believe them. You were accepted into MIT which means you have brains but you clearly have a drug problem which leaves you open to things like this. What did they offer you to help them Adam? Drugs? Money?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side as though she was generally interested in his answers.

"Drugs" Toast answered quietly.

"See I don't think you knew exactly what was going to go down that night. I've watched the footage, I saw the look on your face. You were scared once you realised what was happening. You did run today which doesn't work well in your favour but…"

"But we'd be willing to overlook that if you worked with us and gave us the names of the rest of the crew you worked with. We just want their names. You'll still have to have a trial in front of a judge and jury but…" Meka said, his voice trailing off.

"But if you help us then I'll speak to the judge and the DA myself and let them know that you've been working with us on this case and they might decide to go lenient on you."

"These people you work with don't care squat about you. They would be more than happy to have you take the fall for them."

"You owe them nothing Adam" Danni said firmly. "Certainly not your loyalty. So will you help us?" She asked him "Because this is a one-time deal, if you don't want to then I'll call you your Lawyer personally and you can take your chances like everyone else when we catch this crew because we will catch them with or without your help. The choice is up to you."

Toast had looked at her and sighed, working through the pros and cons in his head before he had opened his mouth and sang like a canary giving them all the information they wanted.

He had been kept in locked down for a couple of days before being released on bail. He had attending the court hearing and been charged on a lesser sentence which had meant that he had escaped prison time and instead been released on probation and told to do community service.

Meka had caught hold of Toast after the hearing and told him that he had Danni to thank for the lesser sentence, telling him that she had kept her word and made sure that the judge knew all the circumstances and to warn him to stay out of trouble since the next time he might not end up with such understanding Detectives.

Toast had taken his words and warning to heart and had kept out of trouble, keeping himself to himself, immersing himself in his computer programming business which he did on the side and spent the majority of his day in a drug induced happiness.

He had thought about Danni often and about how she had given him a chance. She checked in on him often making sure that he was staying on the straight and narrow.

When she had turned up with her new partner Steve McGarrett in tow asking for his help it had been a no brainer. Toast would always do anything in his power to help her. He just hadn't expected Danni to go out of her way to help him again by getting him this job. A job which might actually challenge him again.

"Toast? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Toast blinked bringing his attention away from his thoughts of the past and looked up, surprised to see Danni standing in front of him, looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Danni" He said, clearing his throat awkwardly as he took a step towards her. "I'm sorry to bother you when you're busy" He commented, waving his hand towards the large group of people who Danni was with, he had remembered Danni saying yesterday in passing that she was going to Meka's BBQ on the North Shore beach.

"That's fine" She said with a wave of her hand. "Why are you here though? Are you okay?" She asked again. Toast nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's nothing bad, I'm not in trouble or anything I just wanted to thank you in person for what you've done for me. The Commander called me into his office yesterday and offered me a job on your team. He said that I had you to thank for it," Danni stared at him for a moment before a wide smile came to her face, her eyes dropping.

"Did he now" Danni murmured with a slight shake of her head before she looked back at him. "Did you accept the job?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah" Toast said, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets. "It's only a month trial at the moment but if I do a good enough job then the Commander will hire me on full time as one of you."

"That sounds fair" Danni said after a moment. "It's Steve you should be thanking though Toast he-" Toast shook his head, interrupting her before she could say anything further.

"No Danni girl, he made it perfectly clear that it was all down to you and that he was hiring me because of you and for no other reason."

Danni looked surprised by the news before she shook her head and looked at him.

"Well I'm glad you're joining us, maybe this job is what you need, you know to keep you focused and everything" She said causing him to smile at her as she tried to delicately not mention his habit.

"It's cool Danni, the Commander has told me that I need to start in rehab straight away, if I miss a session or I fuck up he'll fire me on the spot. I'm not going to waste this chance, not this one. It might be my last one" He said, running his hand through his hair again. "I just wanted to thank you in person Danni and to let you know that I'm not going to let you down. This is the second time you've stuck your neck out for me and I don't know why but I'm freaking grateful regardless. I'm not going to screw up and I'm not going to let you down" He said, repeating himself trying to drum the point home to her and to himself.

"The only person you don't have to let down is yourself Toast" She told him. "You've got a talent, it's time to start using it" She stated before she looked around as someone called her name from the group holding up a volley ball before waving her over. "I've got to go, looks like we're about to have a game of volley ball" She said happily before she looked at him, tilting her head to the side. "Do you want to join us?" She asked him, "We could always use another person and you know Meka already obviously and Kono is here as well, she's on the taskforce so it would be a good chance for you to get to know her and some of the CSU agents you'll be working with" She suggested, taking a step towards the group, a questioning look on her face.

"I would Danni but I've got my first rehab meeting shortly and I can't miss it, the Commander pulled some strings to get me into the group so…" His voice trailed off as he shrugged. "Can I take a rain check?" He asked hopefully, the tension in his shoulder easing when she nodded with a smile.

"Next time" She promised "Good luck Toast and I guess we'll see you first thing Monday. You need to talk to anyone or things are getting difficult to cope with then you've got my number. You can call me and I'll help okay, we're on the same team now"

"Yeah we are" Toast answered with a smile, lifting his hand up and returning Danni's wave as she turned and ran lightly to the group.

He nodded once to himself, feeling lighter than he had done in ages before he turned and began walking towards his parked jeep.

This was his one chance to turn his life around and he wasn't going to mess it up.

He'd make sure of it

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>

**Thanks for taking the time to read!**

**I really appreciate it especially if you left a review or made this into a favourite **


End file.
